Инновационный джем-сейшн (С)
thumbДЖЕМ-СЕЙШН Инновационный© (от англ. jam – джем и session – единение): в основе - термин мира джаза. Жанр проектной публицистики, cпонтанного проектирования, является научно-креативным сериалити, призванным создавать благоприятный психологический климат для проектно-творческой импровизации. В результате идет подхват участниками ИнДжема изначально предложенной какой-либо из проблемных "осей" проектной инициативы (аван-проекта как "затравки") в связи с равноудаленной для участников исходной проблемной ситуацией. Возникает множественность интерпретаций, дающая полифонию квалифицированных решений. ИнДжем© как и любая иная форма импровизации базируется на высоком профессионализме его участников, их открытости друг к другу, готовности к диалогу и интеграции, тонком чувстве меры и гармонии… Ввиду своей непредсказуемости и эвристичности, ИнДжем может длиться бесконечно, ведь вхождение в него нового "исполнителя" в новом контексте – в этом есть сходство с традиционным джазовым джем-сейшеном, где новый человек в уникальной экспромт-ситуации может увести весь сейшн в новом направлении, придав тем самым ему неповторимый колорит и новые творческие возможности, переведя его в новый темпомир со своим "спектром горения". В составе ИнДжема развиваются многие его частные составляющие, включая мастер-классы, прогноз-студии, прогноз-биеннале и т.д. thumb|Сценарный план [[ИнДжема]] Коммент к модели ИнДжема (см. рис, читается справа-налево): В качестве затравки для проектно-игровой импровизации (например, в формате ИнДжема) используется сценарный план. Применительно к теме АПП, последний создается на основе образа АПП как среды жизнедеятельности в "Будущем как ожидаемом". "Запас прочности" этому образу придает внесение необходимого резерва разнообразия как фактора устойчивости проектируемого социума - поселения. Кстати, Игра и будет позволять изучать диапазон и содержание этого резерва разнообразия. Игра ведется в сценографической среде, декорациями и реквизитом которой и служат реальные прототипы АПП: для разных природно-климатических условий они разные (например, см. АПП_Шельф, Ассоль-АПП). Для этого часть участников (игроков) готовит соответствующие эскизы и 3D-макеты. В качестве формата описания "эпизодов сценария" (т.н. сценарные планы) можно использовать описания решения задач (в т.ч. в виде диаграмм Ганта) по преодолению участниками парциальных проблем, в свою очередь нарабатываемых с помощью ДрЖел. Этот этап будем понимать как "сборку сценарного плана из сценарных образов". Весь происходящий процесс (как в реале, так и в виртуале) постоянно снимается, полученные ТВ-пробники монтируются и подаются в эфир. При прямых включениях зрители включаются непосредственно, интерактивно в проектный процесс. Одновременно ведется рейтингование всех участников. Результаты Игры постоянно анализируются и позволяют уточнять исходные данные на проектирование "Будущего как ожидаемого" АПП, тем самым получаем в итерационном процессе все новые и новые версии сценариев и стратегий поселения. Одновременно идет расширение состава участников игры (акторов), развивается материальная база проекта - создаются новые виды прототипов АПП, часть которых постепенно наполняется уже не "игроками", а реальными поселенцами АПП. ---- Сводная постановочная группа включает в себя игротехников, методистов, урбанистов, экспертов по рискам... ---- Об этом (пример) Градостроители нуждаются в сценариях, моделях жизнедеятельности поселения. Представим, как можно было бы в режиме виртуальной сети наладить их разработку (условно назовем конечный документ "каноны"). Идеи: а) включить самих будущих обитателей в процесс самопроектирования поселения (его канонов), б) работать не на уровне персон, а их семей (!) ... Это хлопотно и непривычно, но уже позволит сформировать часть образа "желаемого будущего". Задачей экспертного проектного сообщества станет его дополнение образом "будущего как возможного (вероятностный мир)" + заложить резерв избыточности (это - особенность бренда), в конечном итоге проведя согласование к образу "будущего как ожидаемого". Например, в ходе ИнДжема: 1. Добровольцы-носители ключевых компетенций, которые ожидаются в поселении, образуют небольшие виртуальные команды ("Оси", для начала ок. 5 семей\ось). Допустим, это компетенции из состава НБИК-технологий, социогуманитарного уклада, педагогов и т.д., - для старта это не принципиально. 2. Каждая Ось готовит свою независимую версию "канонов" (вики-версию), в указанный момент размещает ее с уникального IP-адреса на вики-сервер. Это - их "визитки", над форматом которых заранее поработает "жюри". 3. Принципиально, чтобы Осями излагались не "назидания другим", а именно собственные видения для себя адекватного и комфортного (в широком смысле слова) обитания, т.е. по'желания' самим себе. 4. Оси изучают, редактируют и перевикифицируют визитки друг друга, стараясь ухватить из них лучшие смыслы для усиления своей позиции. По ходу будут идти переоценки исходных мотивов, возникать запросы к новым компетенциям=осям и экспертам, которые следят за происходящим и готовятся подключиться. 5. Процесс этот - итерационный, но постепенно будет обнаруживаться проявление семантического сходства разнородных изначально идей, вызревание «ядра». За это отвечает жюри. В ходе - составы осей будут меняться, их названия могут отличаться от начальных, - главное, что вызревает целостное понимание образа и ключевых аспектов жизнедеятельности своего поселения КАК НОВОЙ РОДИНЫ. 6. По итогу – нарастающее внимание к позициям других («их успех важен для меня»), канон перестал быть просто текстом, а обрел живое наполнение смыслами потенциальных поселенцев, обрел "субъектность" + раздел "концепция" для стадии "Проект" + идеологема для Устава поселения как образа «будущего как ожидаемого» (и, по сути, фабулы очередного сценария и стратегии жизнедеятельности АПП) ... ИнДжем: музыкальная метафора дизайна Обсудим несколько странную, казалось бы, музыкальную метафору проектной ситуации. ... Еще издалека доносятся звуки джаза: там Мастера своего дела разгоняют и перемежают свою импровизацию новыми вариациями, бережно удерживая общую тему. Интригует, нельзя не присоединиться, - думает очередной Входящий. В "зале" нет "наблюдателей": кто-то уже отыграл свою партию и в сторонке с близкими по духу прорабатывает пойманную тему=идею, кто-то еще лишь ждет своего шанса-выхода, подкрепляя силы и вникая в звучащую мелодию и подгадывая уместный момент, чтобы подхватить на подиуме того Мастера, чей "инструмент" ему ближе по квалификации=компетенции... :Let us discuss a bit unusual, it would seem, a musical metaphor as applied to the development of the project environment InoKont. : ... Even from far away can hear the sounds of jazz masters in their field they scatter and alternate with their improvisation with new variations, carefully keeping a common theme. Intriguingly, one can not no join - thinks the next incoming. In the "Hall" there is no "observers": someone has already played his own party and on the sidelines with a congenial teamers develop topic = the idea caught, someone else is just waiting his chance-entering, reinforcing the power and delving into the sounding melody and waiting relevant time to change on the podium that Master, whose "tool" he is closer on qualification = competence ... Процесс этот бесконечен, уже и не помнят многие, с какой темы=мелодии вообще все началось, но всех объединяет доверие и интригующая неповторимость происходящего: обновление составов "на подиуме" гарантирует креативность, налаженная инфраструктура - надежную регистрацию авторских решений, их трансляцию вовне ("капитализацию")... А постоянная смена участников (=вахтовое присутствие, как в Санта-Фэ и т.п.) только придает всему вечное движение, анти-застойность и т.п. Широкая системная аналогия позволит любому добавить к этому массу новых ассоциаций. Ясно, что подобным образом R&D так нигде в техно-, науко- и т.п. парках не развивалась, но ведь и ИноКонт позиционируется как своего рода орг-инновация. :This process is endless, already not remembered by many, with what theme= melody in general it all started, but all are united by trust and an intriguing originality of what is happening: updating compositions "on the podium" guarantees creative, well-established infrastructure - reliable registration of copyright decisions, their outside transmission ("commercialization ") ... The constant change of the participants (= rotational presence, both in Santa Fe, etc.) only gives the whole perpetual motion, guarantee of an anti-stagnation, etc. Wide system analogy will allow anyone to compose to this mass of new associations. It is clear that R & D since nowhere in the techno, science, etc. parks are not developed, but also is fact that this innovation club means a kind of organizing innovation. Чем ведь сильна "музыка"?! В ней (при прочих равных): * участвуют заведомо Мастера, а "подмастерьям" - всегда есть шанс подключиться; * не сфальшивишь: любой сбой почувствует и посторонний - т.е. среда самонастраиваемая и взыскательная; * деньгами талант не подменишь, * нет суеты: все развивается по своим канонам, в т.ч. в меру обрастания инструментами, АПП-полигонами и т.п. инфраструктурой, * подзадоривает округу, легко подхватывается "сетью" и в новых вариациях расползается по миру, вплетаясь в культурную ткань, * она мифопроектна и позволяет "заглянуть в будущее", нащупывая контуры новых Смыслов, сценариев жизни и ища=маня себе подобных... А слово тому - "инновационный джем-сейшн" (ИнДжем), допустим так для начала ... Because the more is powerful "music"? In it (other things being equal): * Masters knowingly participating, and "apprentices" - there is always a chance; * Impossible to avoid false: any failure, and feel an outsider - that is, as a Plug and Play environment; * Money does not replace the talent, * No fuss all developing according to its canons, including to the extent of fouling of infrastructure, * egged on countryside, easily picked up by the "network" and the new variations of spreading around the world, entering into the cultural tissue * It is mipho-projective and allows you to "look into the future", feeling the contours of new meanings, scenarios of life and looking for similars... And the word that is "an innovative jam-session" (InJam), let’s we’ll take so much for the beginning ... Продвинемся теперь не по форме (импровизация как преодоление дискоммуникации, в т.ч. и реальная междисциплинарность), а по сущности=мотивам, которые могут подвигнуть "соискателей" к таким творческим альянсам. Т.е. почему именно в таком формате и на новом месте, "срываясь с насиженных мест"? Прежде всего понятно, что "джазовый минимум" служит здесь лишь как очевидный фильтр, важный критерий для "кастинга". Понятно и то, что "разыгрываемые темы" должны обладать самобытностью, уникальностью и равноудаленностью для всех и каждого. Любое творчество - оно проблематизирует и проблемами же "и питается". Т.е. проблемная подоснова здешних проектов должна быть равнозначима для многих и быть, скажем так, экстерриториальна, надпрофессиональна, наднациональна и т.д. Интернациональный контингент поселения означает, что масштаб таковых проблем должен быть весьма высоким, открывающим локомотивный шлейфовый эффект для многих частных (хоть и важных в своей отраслевой нише) решений=бизнесов. Т.е. тема - отнюдь не частушечная, "не попсовая", а уж подобна смыслопорождающей композиции типа "Wish you were here"... Ясно, на такую высокую планку не всякий посягнёт, такие шедевры - подобны ускользающему горизонту. Но уже сам факт движения к таким ориентирам служит мощным мобилизующим стимулом, стремлением дорасти до этой высокой планки и, главное, открыть в этом движении новые "смыслы себя" в альянсе с адекватными. Взыскательность среды нарастает, ставки повышаются, эфир накаляется... Одно становится понятным, что в Этом не размениваются на мелкотемье, "мыслят глобально, действуя локально". Каждая находка получается сродни партитуре, в которой, словно в бизнес(венчур)-плане - раскрыт необходимый и достаточный состав аспектов и ресурсов, все разложено по интенсивности и тактам, где каждый инструмент=специальность взаимодополняют друг друга ради единой миссии. Здесь же - веер товаров не меньшей ценности - технические задания на тщательно выверенные проекты, как комплексные, так и частные: хоть сам покупай и разрабатывай, хоть размещай заказы по партнерской сети. Действительно, "фабрика смыслов" получается, не припомню, где еще подобное было... Пока рано еще, может, спешить с названиями самих достойных внимания глобальных проблем, это - в партнерстве с международными и общественными структурами. Очевидно и важно, что содержание подобных локомотивов - заведомо будет иметь социокультурное, а не утилитарное технократическое значение, вместе с тем весьма способствуя формированию и открытию нового спроса, "воспитанию клиента из будущего", "ниш, свободных от конкуренции". Т.е. самого дефицитного из продуктов... Вот тебе и "Россия - родина слонов"! --PPark 06:47, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) thumb ИНДЖЕМ: концепция (готовил в марте 2017 г. для отправки Вл. Дорожинскому, Лос-Анджелес, США) Мало кому удается заглянуть в "кухню творчества". Хроники чаще ограничиваются описаниями драматизмов мучительных поисков идей, следов озарений/инсайтов и промоушена находок. Особенно при этом редки примеры наблюдений за судьбами творений коллективов авторов. /Попытка списать "невнимание к интиму" тем, что обывателю это не интересно - беззуба. Просто нет языка, способного проявить эту мистерию/ Поэтому современному искусству (вкл. ТВ, документ кино и т.п.) приходится довольствоваться малым и отображать хилые временные срезы "до того, как идея возникла" и ""после того", не имея средств заглянуть в "центр циклона". По большому же счету, раздувать миф об инсайте как привилегии избранных удобно и выгодно именно для удержания власти и оправдания социальных неравенств. С этим всем можно было еще мириться и дальше, если бы уже в наши дни не стали раскрываться новые горизонты мультипланетного человечества (по И. Маску). Именно перед лицом грядущих вызовов времени вскрывается наша социально-психологическая незрелость для экспансии землянской культуры на другие планеты. Не вахтовики-колонизаторы будут решать судьбы будущих цивилизаций, не вульгарный мозговой штурм и псевдо-коучинги будут способны преодолеть нестандартные вызовы времени. Уже сегодня нужно запускать ростки новой сетевой субкультуры транспланетного сотрудничества (глобального Альянса). Настало время для всеобщего осознания того, ЧТО ЖЕ МЫ ЕСТЬ КАК ЗЕМЛЯНЕ /и одним из первых конструктивных способов такого коллективного осознания и предлагается ИнДжем/ Предлагаемый нами проект "Про_Явление" бросает вызов этой загадке и вовлекает зрителя в расколдовывание явлений в бифуркационных коллизиях интима творчества. Создается новый жанр ЗРЕЛИЩА- интерактивное шоу, в котором каждый может стать соисполнителем (где ИТ - как вспомогательное средство, инфраструктурный "костыль", а не самоценность). ОКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ - работать на парадоксе/парадокс прием: * для этого не нужен "наблюдатель" в виде драматурга, оператора и тп * сами участники творч процесса могут сделать рождение идей ОЧЕ-видным и наглядным, если наделить их языком смыслов (отсюда Про-Явление) Секрет (гипотеза) в том, чтобы: * показать на живых примерах, что ЛЮБОЙ. подготовленный по АДЕКВАТНОЙ МЕТОДИКЕ коолектив способен раскрыться как творец, * именно в поисковой коммуникации растет персона среди новых людей в коллективном творчестве, * язык проблем и есть основа для перелома сознания * сам формат коммуникации вбирает лучшие традиции джем-сейшенов (и игры в бисер), а вовсе не дирижерского управления * идолопоклонство менеджеризму снимается в становлении культуры альянсов * развернуть ее следует как гражданскую программу-игру, а не элитный клуб Близятся миссии на Марс и тп, но нет еще адекватного пиар-формата для вещания соотв событий на млрд аудитории. ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКАЯ ГИПОТЕЗА: "Жизнеспособность когорты людей зависит от их способности к созданию и воспроизводству смыслов своего существования". Эта теорема проектной социологии лежит в основе эксперимента, который и предстоит развернуть в широком эфире Каковы Последствия запускаемой локомотивной идеи? Их трудно переоценить. * Обеспечивается универсальность применений "жанра" в качестве: ** реалити-шоу для публики ** пилотируемые космические программы (сложные экипажи) ** стартапы на стадии поиска и притирки инвесторов с соискателями инвестиций ** формирование коллективов стартаперов ** семейно-родовые отношения ** HR-функции: поиск и собеседования ** командный коучинг ** профессиональная ориентация ... Начинать будем с малого: # готовить методистов альянс-проектирования (теория и практика футуродизайна) # осваивать формат ИнДжема в интернете # включать добровольцев в проектно-игровое пространство # найденные идеи стартапов пиарить и инкубировать в инвестпроводящих сетях (краудинвестингом) # демонстрировать и пропагандировать социальную значимость найденных решений и их авторов-героев ДЛЯ ЭТОГО: * Доктрина ИноКонта * На базе проектного театра Тоно Болеви начинается экспериментальный сезон "Про_Явление" Идея строится на объединении вэб-трансляцией игрового взаимодействия самых разных (порой конкурентных) сфер деятельности: бизнесов, творческих коллективов, масс-медиа, педагогов, архитекторов, ученых, инженеров и т.д. При этом проверяется гипотеза о выстраивании поисковой коммуникации на языке проблем. Не предметном, продуктовом языке (товары и услуги), ставшем суровым препятствием в налаживании контактов и возможных партнерств, а расчленившем мир на свой/чужой, мы/они и т.п. С точки же зрения нашей проектной философии футуродизайна, люди достойны быть взаимовыгодными друг другу перед лицом грядущего будущего. Перед ним мы все равны в своей неспособности преодолеть неопределенности и риски. Именно язык проблематизации позволит преодолеть это "вавилонское многоязычье", но этим языком мало кто еще владеет. Не от сытости, а именно из ясного понимания кризисности текущего состояния общества потребность в такой субкультуре только лишь обостряется. Под рабочим названием "Про_Явление" наша проектная игра шаг за шагом обретает свою стилистику, постановочные акценты, запросы на инфраструктуру и т.д. Все это опирается на энтузиастов, которые осваивают азы новой культуры в теории и практике, извлекают новые идеи и видения своих перспектив, открываются новые смыслы жизни. Труппа как постановочный коллектив переживает этап становления (и уже сам это процесс интересен для включенного наблюдения). Аналоги/прототипы: * "За стеклом", * "Что?Где?Когда?" * КВН * "Мафия" * бар-викторина "Quiz" * Да/Нет... Исследователи выделяют два типа игр: состязание (борьба) и представление (маскарад). «Мафия» удачно сочетает в себе черты обоих типов. Она одновременно и шоу, и борьба за выживание. В отличие от карт, эта игра никак не связана с деньгами, в отличие от гольфа не требует финансовых затрат, в отличие от футбола — хорошей физической подготовки. Самое главное: она приносит столь ценимое интеллектуальное удовольствие. В бескорыстной несерьёзности игры скрыт её потенциал. ... Помимо возможности играть в мафию с другими игроками, сервис предоставляет функционал своеобразной социальной сети. акцент сделан на максимальное приближение условий игры к условиям реального игрового стола. Это позволило привлечь к участию в онлайн играх опытных и известных мастеров Приглашаем изучить состояние дел https://vk.com/pro_phenom и в пятницу в 20:мск принять участие в обсуждении с труппой футуродизайна https://join.skype.com/nFieneAPDjKq Назым Ф. Сайфуллин (Tono Bolevi), Научно-креативная программа "Иной Контин(г)ент", координатор "Ассоль - Автономные планетные поселения", ООО, учредитель См. также * Технология подготовки и проведения интерактивных вэб-трансляций ИнДжема * Коммуникация * Проект * Музыка * Гармония * Прогноз-педагогика * Футуродизайн * Краудсорсинг Ссылки * Специализированный портал - ijs.narod.ru * ИнДжем: проектная импровизация * чтобы будущие семьи обитателей поселения заранее выстроили и согласовали друг с другом модели жизнетворчества: отбор лидер-семей по всем семи базовым ИноКонт-аспектам Категория:Футуродизайн Категория:Социальная психология Категория:Коммуникация социокультурная Категория:Творческое мышление